Let the Rain Fall
by beautiful moon
Summary: ItaSasu. SasuNaru. Itachi is thrilled his parents aren't around anymore. Now he can take what he's always wanted from Sasuke. He will use any excuss to do so. Sasuke finds comfort in the only person who truly loves and cares for him.
1. Late

'_Shit. I'm late again.' _I thought as I ran through the village; trying to get home before my brother discovered I wasn't there. _'If I get caught again, Itachi's gonna…I don't even wanna think about it.' _

I finally reached my destination and whipped out the key from my pocket. I stuffed it into the lock on the front door and looked around to see if Itachi had gotten home before me. If he did, it would mean the end of me.

I didn't see his car so I figured I was safe and he hadn't gotten home from work yet. How foolish I was.

I turned the key and heard the heavy _clunk_ of the door unlocking. I push the door open after placing the key back in my pocket and stepped inside. I shut the door and took my shoes off, ready to run upstairs and lock myself in my room like I did nearly every night.

Before I could even take more than a step into my house however, I froze to the spot hearing my brother's footsteps coming out of the kitchen. My stomach flipped upside down and I could hear my heart pounding in my ear. This was it. I was caught. I had been out too long, and now I was gonna pay for it.

Itachi appeared out of the kitchen and stood there with his arms crossed over his muscular chest with a hard star directed exactly at me.

'_How could I be so stupid? I should have known he'd park in the garage; probably just to give me a false sense of security. Yeah. Knowing him, that's exactly what he'd do. I wonder what he's gonna do to me now…as if I didn't already know.'_

**Disclaimer – Don't own it. Wish I did. **

**Author's note: **I really JUST came up with this completely off the top of my head. I'll probably just go with it and see where ends up. I was actually going to type a one-shot I had made, but thins came into my head, and I just started typing. Let me know if you want me to continue.


	2. Uh oh

**Disclaimer** – Nope. Don't own it. But oh, how I wish I did…

**Authors note:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews and people who messaged me telling me to continue. Thus, here's the next part! Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 2**: Uh oh…

Itachi POV

I heard the door unlock and my foolish otouto walk into the house. I smirked knowing this was gonna be another one of _those_ nights. Oh, how I love these nights where I get to punish my baby brother for being bad. I know that sounds childish, for he is old enough to stay out late, but I'd rather act like the _loving_ and _caring_ big brother I'm not.

I waked out of the kitchen and into the hallway where Sasuke was standing; looking at me with mild surprise and a sense of panic. I tried my best to hide my smirk and keep a stoic face. It worked.

Sasuke POV

He was doing it again. Looking at me with that face that held nothing. I hated that face. It scared me perhaps more than it should have. I tried my best to stand firm, however the sound of his stern voice didn't allow me any dignity.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

I wasn't able to look him in the eye anymore. It was too unnerving. Instead I looked down at my now bare feet, fidgeting slightly with the unsettling atmosphere.

"No." I replied meekly.

"Really? Well, it's 6:30." He said in a hard tone. He sighed. "You'd think you'd learn by now that I get off of work at 5:30 and you are to by _here_ by the time I get home. But I guess you just like pissing me off…" There was a moment's pause.

"Maybe I should punish you like father would, perhaps then you'll learn not to disobey me." He said as he finally showed that cooped-up smirk. He walked toward me with an outstretched arm.

I shiver of fear ran down my spine and I backed up as far as the wall would let me. My eyes widen in fear as my hair is grabbed in his hand.

'_Oh no!'_ I thought. _'Here it comes!'_

**Moon:** Well there's the second one. I know you were probably expecting more, but my computer is being dumb and if I have to go back and fix something, it will erase what I've already typed. So if there's any mistakes I'm sorry.

Until next time…

Remember to review!!


End file.
